


The Solution [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 15, Exhaustion, Gen, ManDadlorian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleep, Slice of Life, Trust, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Solution" by Nununununu."Din swallows a sigh when a tiny finger pokes him awake him for the sixth time."
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	The Solution [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts), [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Solution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006208) by [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu). 



Length: 3:30  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20solution.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20solution%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for wingedwords for #ITPE 2020! I locked you into a very small fandom for #ITPE this year and I'm sorry (but not that sorry) so I maded you a thing <3 Thanks to Nununununu for having blanket permission!


End file.
